


it's a long way forward so trust in me

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon), sharpshooting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpshooting/pseuds/sharpshooting
Summary: “I wanna meet them someday,” Pidge decided, like it was just fact, and Hunk abruptly remembered that Pidge had hunted far and wide across the whole universe to get her own family back.He stared at her; the emotion twisting his heart more sweet than bittersweet now, tinged with a little bit of awe.It’s your family, why wouldn’t you see them again someday?And just like that, she kind of madehimbelieve too.





	it's a long way forward so trust in me

**Author's Note:**

> prompted hidge drabble, a wee bit sad, a wee bit shippy.
> 
> definitely written directly post s5? s6? definitely not s7 so yeah. not canon.

“Do you ever miss your family?”

Hunk blinked. Leaning out from the innards of the fighter, he tried to discern where that question had come from. “Course I do. Why?”

Pidge was… drooping. Tired and contemplative. “Just wondering. You never talk about them.”

Because talking about them meant thinking about them, and that just led to homesickness. “Not much to say, I guess.”

Pidge tilted her chin, not quite looking at him but giving a token effort to do so. “Really?”

Hunk hummed. “Well, I guess… My mom’s kind of a badass.”

“Kind of?” Pidge echoed, a dry half-smile replacing the frown.

“She’d probably get into a fist-fight with Satan, and she’d probably win,” Hunk snorted. “But she’s nice about it. My dad’s nice too—I think he’s kinda just… along for the ride at this point.”

Pidge typed in a slow line of code, the light from her screen reflecting off her glasses. The tight look was back. “They sound like good people.”

“They are.” And there was the twist in his chest, the homesickness and the knowledge that he might… he might never see them again.

“Any siblings?”

“No,” said Hunk, inhaling and exhaling slowly. “A lot of cousins, though. My mom and my aunt spend a lot of time together. Heh. There’s always _someone_ over.”

“That sounds… really nice.” 

Pidge somehow sounded more wistful than Hunk had ever let himself get. 

He swallowed. “Yeah, it was.”

“I wanna meet them someday,” Pidge decided, like it was just fact, and Hunk abruptly remembered that Pidge had hunted far and wide across the whole _universe_ to get her own back.

He stared at her; the emotion twisting his heart more sweet than bittersweet now, tinged with a little bit of awe. _It’s your family, why wouldn’t you see them again someday?_

And just like that, she kind of made _him_ believe too.

Then what she said sunk in, and he snorted. “Me? Bringing home a girl? They’d never leave you alone.”

“Really?” Her tone was unreadable, but Hunk explained anyway.

“My dad would ask about the wedding, my mom would be picking out the napkins, and my cousins would _probably_ be competing to see who could tell you the most embarrassing stories while you were there. Uh, no thank you. Unless you don’t mind of they think you’re my girlfriend, but that’s your prerogative.”

Whether _he_ would mind… well. Best not to think too much about _that_ , either.

Pidge didn’t answer for so long that he wondered if she’d forgotten to, so he went back to screwing in bolts.

“…It might not be so bad.”

It was so quiet, but Hunk was like… fifty-to-eighty percent sure that that’s what he’d heard.

“Did you say something?” he asked anyway, because there was no way she’d said _that_ , was there?

Pidge’s shoulders twitched, but she was buried deep in code again. “Oh, nothing.”

Huh. Must’ve been wishful thinking.

“Okie-doke. Hey, could you pass me that wrench by your foot?”

**Author's Note:**

> their interactions are so much fun :D


End file.
